


Dreamers, Dreams, and Dead Welsh Kings

by Charles_clain



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, adam lowkey falls in love with cybernetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: The Raven Gang walks through Cabeswater and ends up in New Beijing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash_Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/gifts).



They were walking through Cabeswater. Gansey had a bright idea to see how far back Cabeswater went, and how the time changed. 

They'd be walking for what felt like days, though there were no nights. Eventually the trees started to clear and before them was a massive city.

"This doesn't feel right" Noah said as he clung to Blue for energy. 

"We don't have enough supplies to make it back, we should at least restock first" Gansey stated and pressed on for the city, the other four close behind him.

They walked till the found a market near the center of the city. Adam stopped by a few shops with Ronan but quickly rejoined the group. Gansey led them to a friendly enough looking shop.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me what city this is" he asked the lady working it.

"New Beijing" she said without looking up. 

Gansey heard Ronan mutter something to Adam about what happened to the old Beijing. Adam laughed. Gansey ignored them, though the question nagged at him too.

"What year is it" he asked trying not to sound strange. 

"What rock have you been under" she said annoyed, "it's 130 T.E."

"T.E.?" Blue said confused. 

The woman looked at them like they were aliens, and pointed them to a stupidly large house up a hill. "All lunars have to register at the palace"

"Thank you" Gansey said and led them up the hill.

The gang was stopped at the gate by armed guards. 

"We were told that we had to register ourselves here" Gansey said starting to use his 'president Gansey' voice.

The guard rolled his eyes at them and called for the gate to be opened. Out came two more guards, one with a tablet, the other with medical equipment. 

"Name" asked the one with the computer.

"Richard Campbell Gansey III" he said.

"What part of Luna were you from" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Luna?" Gansey asked.

The guard motioned to the moon.

"You mean the moon" Ronan laughed.

"No, it's been called Luna since it was colonized centuries ago" the guard looked at them confused. 

"How was it colonized" Gansey asked, wanting more information. 

"If this is an act, you’re all very dedicated" the guard said.

"Do we look like actors" Ronan asked.

The guard sighed, "Just lock them up till the Emperor can see them"

Blue, Adam, and Gansey went willingly, Noah had disappeared at some point. But Ronan refused to go without a fight. The three guards, two of which had black eyes by the end of it, had to tackle and cuff him before he gave in.

Emperor Kaito was having a dinner party with the Lunar queen Selene 'Cinder' Blackburn, his Captain of Cyber Defence Crescent Thorne, her husband Carswell Thorne, and his friends Scarlet and Wolf Benoit. 

They were laughing and sharing stories, catching up with each other since Cinder had become queen.

But nothing could stay that way as Kai's advisor, Torin, came through the doors. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is urgent business for you" Torin said to Kai.

"Can't it wait" Kai complained.

"I'm afraid not sir, there's a group of suspected Lunars that the guards don't know what to do with." Torin explained.

Kai sighed, since the agreement to allow Lunars on Earth, he'd been constantly busy. "I'll be right back" he said and stood to leave.

Cinder stood as well, "if it involves Lunars it involves me" she said and followed.

The four sat in a cell waiting for whatever was coming for them.

Ronan perked up, still cuffed, as he heard footsteps approaching. A man who didn't seem more than a few years older than them stood in front of the bars. Beside him was a woman about the same age. Both carried an air of authority that Adam could sense without looking up. Gansey assumed his similar aura, but the effect was lost on the two.

"I am Emperor Kaito, of the Eastern Commonwealth, this is Queen Selene of Luna" the man said.

Blue stood up beside Gansey, Adam hauled Ronan to his feet on the other side of him. 

"I am Richard Campbell Gansey III, these are my friends, Blue Sargent, Adam Parrish, and Ronan Lynch" Gansey bowed and glanced around for Noah, "we were just looking to restock supplies and then leave"

"Where did you come from" Emperor Kaito asked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much" Ronan started but was as quickly cut off. 

"We walked through a forest near Henrietta Virginia and ended up here" Gansey explained. 

The Emperor motioned to a guard, said something to him, and the guard left.

"What do you need Thorne for" Queen Selene asked him.

"I just need him to confirm some geography for me" he said.

"I'll save you a bit of trouble, they aren't Lunar" the Queen said she motioned to the gang. 

Adam perked up, "is that a metal hand" he asked with a mix of curiosity and excitement.

"Cybernetic" she corrected. 

"Could I see" he asked a little more nervous.

The queen carefully put her hand through the bars to give Adam a better look.

"I've never seen anything like it" Adam stared with awe, "this definitely isn't technology from our time, Gansey"

"When exactly is your time" Queen Selene asked. 

"2015" Gansey stopped and tried to think of what time period to put it in, "A.D." he added.

At that moment four more people came into view. 

"I thought I only called for Thorne" the Emperor sighed.

"We got bored" said a fiery red-head.

"Fine" he said, "Thorne, Virginia was a state in North America, correct?" 

"Years ago, but yeah" said one of the newcomers. 

"You mean it's not anymore" Blue asked.

"Not since" he paused to think, "before World War Four"

"They had two more" Gansey yelled outraged.

The Emperor, at the end of his wits, turn to a guard, "just bring them up to my office in an hour or so. I need to talk to my advisor" and left.

The queen followed him, the other four stayed.

"I don't think we've been introduced" Ronan said sarcastically. 

A short blonde with a tablet was the first to step forward. "I'm Cress, this is Thorne, Scarlet, and Wolf" she introduced and motioned to each person.

"Why are you cuffed while the rest aren't" Scarlet asked Ronan.

"I tend to fight a lot" he said. 

"Can you get him out of those" Wolf said to Cress.

She nodded and tapped something out on her tablet, a few seconds later Ronan's cuffs popped open.

"So what's with this world, and the moon" Ronan asked.

"They don't know anything about our eras" Kai vented to Torin, "and the walked here from a state in North America that doesn't exist anymore."

"Is it possible that this is all a prank their trying to play" Torin suggested. 

Kai shook his head, "no one can fake that much"

"Then if they are telling the truth, then you have second era time travelers to handle with" Torin noted, "and ones who know nothing about the future"

"Well we should start by explaining to them what's happened since their time" Kai stated.

"No" Torin said flatly, "on the chance that they didn't come here on purpose, it's best that they don't learn too much about things that won't happen in their lifetime."

Kai sighed, "Your right, should I just give them the supplies they need and send them on their way"

"That would be best" Torin said, "but I do recommend you let them stay the night first, maybe you could asked them to tell you about their time period"

Three guards and a doctor stopped outside their cell and unlocked the door.

"What's your name" Blue asked the doctor as he walked in.

"Jacin" he said and flashed her a smile, "I need to do some test before we can let you out, if you would all role up your sleeves"

Jacin pulled out a set of needles and vials, he carefully inserted the needle in Blue's arm and took some blood. After doing that with each person, he put some of the blood into a device plugged into his tablet.

He gave the guards a nod. 

"We're to escort you to your new rooms" one of the guards said. 

"Must be a downgrade" Ronan muttered, "because I don't think it can get better than this"

If the guards had heard him they gave no sign of it as they led the gang through the palace. The guards stopped at a group of four doors. He pointed at each door and said each of their names, assigning them to each room.

Blue walked into her's first. Inside was a room nearly as big as 300 Foxway itself. She was nearly tackled by a robotic person who made a high pitch squeal she had only heard from girls at her school. 

"It's so cool to meet a girl from the past" she said, "and your boys are so dreamy"

"They aren't mine" Blue said with panic rising in her voice. 

"Oh, right" the robot let Blue go, "I'm Iko"

"Blue" she rubbed her arm where Iko had held her.

"Like the color" Iko asked.

Blue smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up so you'll be ready for dinner with the emperor" she said with another squeal.

The robot ushered her through a door to a bathroom.

"You can have a shower while I start to pick out some dresses" she said and left.

Blue took a shower and came out to find dozens if dresses sitting on the queen size bed. The dresses ranged from tight strapless dresses to full ball gowns, in every color she could imagine. She ran her hand over one of the dresses to feel the silky smooth fabric.

"Well pick one" Iko encouraged her.

Blue looks over them all and grabbed a silver dress with an intricate white lace over top. It poofed out a bit at the bottom and cut off just below her knees.

"I love that one" Iko grinned, "now let's do your hair"

Gansey was the first done and waiting outside his room, the other boys were out shortly after. All three wore suits, though Ronan somehow made the new suit look a few years worn down. 

Blue came out of her room, her dress laying perfectly over her. Her short hair that could rarely be put in a pony-tail, was styled and curled.

A guard came down the hall behind them.

"Shall we" Gansey said and offered his arm to Blue. 

Blue accepted it and followed the guard.

Ronan watched them walk on a bit before offering Adam his arm. 

Adam laughed and accepted.

They were taken to a dining hall, massively bigger than any room Adam had seen at the Gansey's. Chairs lined the walls of the room and a large table sat in the middle of it. 

The table held Emperor Kaito, Queen Selene, and the other four who had visit them. They were all dressed as nicely as the raven gang. Well except for Wolf, who managed to wear his suit in a similar fashion as Ronan.

Food was already set on the table and four spots were set for them.

"This room looks bigger than the class rooms at Aglionby" Noah whispers, causing the four to jump.

None of the Raven Gang had noticed him appear, and all of the people seated looked rather shocked as well.

"I thought there was only four of you" Emperor Kaito asked. 

"There is" Gansey explained, "Noah's dead and pops in once in a while"

Gansey grabbed one of the chairs against the wall and set it at the foot of the table for Noah before taking his seat. The others followed suit.

Despite Adam's idea of how royalty ate, everything was served family style in large bowls or plates. There were several kinds of meat and fish, salads, pastas, more variety of food than Adam had ever seen on one table.

"You said you were from 2015 S.E." Emperor Kaito asked once they all had their plates filled.

"Yes" Gansey answered, "which was a couple millenniums ago from what I understand"

The Emperor choked a bit on his food, "how do you know" he tried to sound casual. 

Adam motioned to the Thornes and the Benoits. Emperor Kaito gave them a disappointed look.

"Cress said there would be a ball soon, perhaps we could go" Blue said shyly. 

Ten faces turned to the emperor. 

He sighed, "Fine"

"We might have to take dance lessons, it might be different now" Gansey said. They had been allowed to wander to palace, though there were still many places they couldn't enter without and ID chip. Gansey had offered to get one, but the emperor's advisor had said no.

The gang had split up earlier, Blue and Gansey had wanted to see the gardens, while Adam and Ronan went to talk to the mechanics. 

Blue heard raised voices from across the garden. They came toward Gansey and Blue and they froze.  
"You’re a doctor now Jacin, not my guard. So stop acting like it." Said a girl with dark skin and scars across her face. She wore a suit that made her glow with confidence. 

"Just because I'm a doctor now doesn't mean I can't protect you anymore" Jacin came into view but neither seemed to see them.

"From deadly diseases, not assassination" she turned on him.

He stumbled back and noticed Blue and Gansey. He cleared his throat to let the girl know they were there. 

The girl turned around and smiled at them, "hello. I'm Winter, the Lunar ambassador" 

"Gansey" Gansey introduced himself, "and Blue"

"I heard you were staying for the ball" Winter commented, "it's quite a pretty thing"

"Yes, I'm quite excited" Blue beamed.

"Has the seamstress measured you for dresses yet" Winter asked.

Blue shook her head.

"If she doesn't soon your welcome to wear one of mine, we seem to be around the same size" Winter smiled.

Blue hadn't even noticed, but she was right. It must have been the way she held herself that made it seem like worlds between them.

"Actually we're, well I'm concerned that the style of dancing may have changed from our century to your's" Gansey said.

Winter waved a hand to dismiss his worries, "it's mostly ballroom dancing, and hasn’t changed in forever."

"Winter, I think you have a meeting with the emperor soon" Jacin spoke up.

"And you should have some patients to attend to" Winter snapped at him.

Jacin threw his hands up in a defense and laughed, "Maybe the two of you would like to join us for dance lessons in the afternoon, if you’re still worried about the steps that is"

"That would be appreciated" Blue smile.

Blue and Gansey left to finish their walk I'm the gardens.

Adam was deep in conversation about the cybernetic technology with one of the mechanics. Ronan listened while checking out one of the androids. 

In walked the Lunar Queen Selena. She was dressed in cargo pants that tied off below the knee and a loose shirt. She wore gloves to hide her hand, and her hair was tied into a messy ponytail. She looked like she didn't want people to know who she was, but Ronan recognized her anyways. 

He walked over to where she was working on a hover car, "a queen and a part time mechanic, this century is full of surprises"

Queen Selena glared at him, "I was a mechanic before I was a queen. Can you hand me that wrench"

Ronan grabbed the tool off the bench and handed it to her. She slid out from under the vehicle and tried to start it. She slammed the door and kicked the side before it started on its own. 

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "what are you two doing down here" 

"Adam wanted to talk to the mechanics about all the cybernetic stuff" Ronan nodded to where Adam sat.

"Are you two a thing" she asked.

Ronan blushed, "no we're not"

"Too bad, you'd be cute together" she smiled as she saw him go even redder, "you should ask him to the ball"

"He's already going" Ronan said.

The queen rolled her eyes, "ask him as your date dummy"

Ronan snorted in a failed attempt to hold in his laugh.

When she gave him a funny look he explained, "Dummy doesn't sound like a very queenly thing to say"

She rolled her eyes again, "go back to your future boyfriend"

Adam and Ronan had been dragged along with Blue and Gansey for dance lessons with Jacin and Winter.

"Come on Adam, it's a simple waltz" Gansey commented.

Adam had been trying to dance with Winter with no luck. Gansey had been dancing with Blue and had the steps down pat.

"Maybe he needs a different partner" Ronan offered and stepped up to take Winter's place.

Placing his hand at Adam's waist he moved them to the music repeating in the background. 

Somehow Ronan made the steps feel more natural, as easy as breathing.

The world seemed to disappear around them. 

They weren't in the future, but they weren't in there time either.

They just were.

The ball was the next night. 

The boys had suits tailored for them, but Blue borrowed a dress from Winter.

In the crowd, this was Gansey's world. Where he look as he did in their century. But here the centuries that he usually wore like a blanket, heavy on his shoulders, fit him like a light that shone and displayed the years he had yet to live.

This was not Adam's world. 

The difference in centuries made him stand out like a watermelon in a pumpkin patch. Easily lost among the crowd, but once someone saw him, there was no mistaking it.

To Adam everyone looked human, though he knew that some were Lunar. Scarlet had told him that they used glamours, so even if he could recognize one as Lunar they might not really look like how he saw them. 

At least with Ronan by his side all night he didn't have to worry about being pulled off somewhere by Gansey. Ronan was like a wall, something sturdy that Adam can rely on to always be there.

He pulled Adam into the occasionally dance, but kept him calm in the crowd for the rest of the time.

Ronan was constantly scanning the crowd, but when their eyes met they lingered there until a small smile broke across his face.

Scarlet and Wolf joined Adam and Ronan, it was hard to miss the similarities between Ronan and Wolf. Both were brutally loyal and dangerous if threatened. Both alfas in their own right. And both in love with the one they took to the ball.

Wolf and Ronan got along better than Gansey had with everyone. 

Queen Selene joined them against one of the walls of the ballroom. She leaned down, took off her heels, and massaged the place where her cybernetics connected to skin.

Scarlet reached into the clutch she carried and handed the Queen a pair of flats instead. Queen Selene kicked her heels under a table and slipped into the flats. 

Emperor Kaito came and asked her to dance and they left. 

Next came Gansey and Blue, laughing and probably slightly drunk. 

"Cabeswater really took us to a good place, didn't it" He said a little too loud.

Adam gave him a small smile as he felt something cold grab his hand. He turned and saw Noah.

"We should leave" he said almost too quiet to hear.

"But the party's hardly started" Thorne said and hit Noah lightly on the head. 

Noah froze and fell. Shaking violently as he recreated his death. The Raven Gang moved quickly to try and bloke him from view of others. But someone saw and screamed. 

In the next moments the ballroom was in a frenzy. Everyone scrambled for the doors. Guards tried to control the crowd and find the cause of the panic. Queen Selene and Emperor Kaito were rushed through a hidden exit. And rumors of an assassination attempt spread like wildfire. 

The gang stayed by Noah until he finished. Thorne had run to find Cress, but the Benoits stayed behind. 

Noah, coming back to reality, saw the ballroom empty and must have realized what had happened. Ronan offered him a hand getting back up, and Noah took it. 

Wolf was the first to say anything, "I think it's time to call it a night"

Guards had shown them back to their rooms.

No one slept well knowing tomorrow they would have to leave.

Torin had had all of their supplies set out in new bags for them when they woke up.

They all had breakfast together and met outside to say their goodbyes. 

Thorne stood with Cress and watched them walk away.

"Gansey reminds me of one of my ancestors, he wrote a book I used to read a lot as a kid" Thorne smiled.

"What was the book called" Cress asked.

"Dreamers, Dreams, and Dead Welsh Kings"


End file.
